Not Going Anywhere
by bjames238
Summary: A little 'between the lines' fic for the end of the 2.08 eppy "Rose". What happened between Stefan and Elena on the ride home from her rescue? Just a little fluff I came up with.


Not Going Anywhere

Vampire Diaries Stefan/Elena during 2.08 "Rose"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

As they drove to her house from the Boarding House in Damon's car, she noticed that he kept staring over at her every few seconds. Actually, he'd been doing that a lot since they left the house where Rose and Trevor brought her too. She understood . . . he didn't want her to disappear again. But still . . . she had to tease him – even though she barely had enough strength for the hot shower she had planned when she got home.

"I'm not going anywhere," She spoke quietly, her voice shaky. "Honestly."

Stefan chuckled, but she could see the ever-present worry in his eyes. The look he had in his eyes – relief, worry, fear, love – almost made the teasing not worth it. His eyes always touched her deep, deep in the heart of her soul . . .

He pulled the car to the side of the road. They hadn't even gotten out of the maze of woods near the Boarding House. Elena turned but stopped when a twinge of pain spread through her back. Her face scrunched in pain.

"Are you okay?" He stopped the car, turning to her. He lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah . ." She whispered. "My back just still hurts. It's a little worse than my shoulder."

His eyes hooded with guilt and she sighed.

"It's okay, Stefan," She tried to smile but failed miserably. "It's not your fault."

He nodded, but the guilt was still there. "Um . . ." He swallowed. "That was where I―" He looked down.

She understood. The back was where he'd stabbed Katherine – which through the link pierced Elena's skin.

"It's okay, Stefan," She stared in his eyes. "You and Damon had no idea that she would do that. I'm okay, Katherine's locked away in the tomb, and that Elijah guy is dead . . . it's okay."

Stefan sighed. "I was so worried about you . . ."

"I know," Elena nodded. "But I'm okay. I promise." Stefan looked away. "Hey, look at me." Elena lay her hand on the side of his face. "I'm okay, okay?"

Stefan nodded. Elena dropped her hand, sighing. Stefan cleared his throat, turning the car back on. They drove off and Elena leaned her hand against the doof the car. She yawned.

"If you want I can stay at your house for a bit, until you fall asleep." Stefan said quietly. He knew how hard it was for her to fall asleep lately.

"I think I just want to spend the day with Jeremy," Elena sighed. "Jenna's on campus until tomorrow."

"Okay," Stefan nodded―disappointed, but he understood.

"I'll probably just sleep the rest of the day anyway," Elena said.

"You should," Stefan agreed, "You need your rest so you can heal." She yawned again, quiet the rest of the way to her house. Once outside the Gilbert residence, Stefan turned the car off. He turned to ask her if she wanted him to walk her to the door . . . but she was asleep. Snoring softly.

He sighed, leaning over and gently shaking her un-wounded shoulder. "Elena . . . honey. We're here."

Her eyes flew open and she shot up, but hissed in pain. "Ow . . ." The stress to her body immediately put her back to sleep.

Stefan sighed, getting out and walking over to her side. He opened the door, careful not to let her fall over. He knelt down next to her. "Elena . . ." He brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "You're home." He held out his hand.

She nodded, clutching tightly to his hand. But then her eyes caught sight of the neighbor lady, Mrs. Patts, across the street water her flowers.

The town busybody was staring right at Stefan and Elena.

Elena immediately thought of the dark, dried blood on her shirt on her shoulder and back. Her eyes caught Stefan's. "S-Stefan . . . the blood . . ." Her words sounded slurred.

Stefan glanced over his shoulder and nodded when he saw Mrs. Patts. He released her hand and shrugged off his jacked, draping it around her shoulders. She yawned again, once again taking hold of his hand. He stood, still holding on to her hand. "You need help?"

Elena shook her head, slowly stepping out of the car. She stood still for a few moments but then started to sway. Stefan let go of her hand and held her with both hands at the waist to steady her. Slowly he led her to the front door. It was unlocked so he opened it and they walked inside.

'I'm okay from here," Elena sighed. "I just want to shower and crash." She yawned.

Stefan tuned his ear, "Bonnie's here too . . . let her or Jeremy help you."

Elena nodded, yawning again. She started to walk away but turned back. "Thank you." She rubbed her sore shoulder. "Thank you for saving me."

"Always," Stefan nodded. "I'll, ah, leave you to your rest." Elena nodded too, a pained smile spreading across her lips.

She turned to walk up the stairs, hearing Stefan close the door behind him. She yawned, continuing to trudge up the stairs.

Another day, another disaster . . . right now she just wanted to crash.

The End.


End file.
